zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Staff
This article focuses on all of the staff members that took part in the making of the Total Drama series. Creators Edit Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis are the creators of Total Drama. Writers Edit Emily Andras wrote "Beach Blanket Bogus" and "Jamaica Me Sweat." Richard Clark wrote "Million Dollar Babies" and "Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon." Emer Connon wrote "Niagara Brawls." Jennifer Cowan wrote "Not Quite Famous." Eliza Crosland wrote "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste." Ken Cuperus wrote "2008: A Space Owen" and "Top Dog." Nicole Demerse wrote "The Big Sleep," "Alien Resurr-eggtion," "3:10 to Crazytown," and "Awwwwww, Drumheller." Laurie Elliot wrote "Slap Slap Revolution," "The EX-Files," "Aftermath Aftermayhem," "African Lying Safari," "Ice Ice Baby," "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean," "The Enchanted Franken-Forest," "Food Fright," "Suckers Punched," "The Obsta-Kill Kourse," "I Love You, Grease Pig!," "A Blast from the Past," "Three Zones and A Baby," "French is an Eiffel Language,", "Brazilian Pain Forest" and "New Beijinging." Jenn Engels wrote "Truth or Laser Shark." Kurt Firla wrote "Mediterranean Homesick Blues." Alex Ganetakos wrote "If You Can't Take The Heat...," "One Flu Over the Cuckoos," "Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen," "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2," "Broadway, Baby!," "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon," "Hawaiian Style," "Hawaiian Punch," "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!," "Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown," "Heroes vs. Villains," "Saving Private Leechball," "The Bold and the Booty-ful," "The Final Wreck-ening," Pahk'd With Talent," "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1," and "Bahamarama." Michael Gelbart wrote "Picnic at Hanging Dork." Doug Hadders wrote "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan" and "Can't Help Falling in Louvre." James Hurst wrote "Full Metal Drama" and "Chinese Fake-Out." Heather Jackson wrote "The Princess Pride." Charles Johnston wrote "Finders Creepers." Ed MacDonald wrote "Moon Madness," "You Regatta Be Kidding Me," "Sundae Muddy Sundae," "Twinning Isn't Everything," and "Mo Monkey Mo Problems." Matt McElhannon wrote "TDI Rundown." Terry McGurrin wrote "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better," "The Am-AH-Zon Race," "Greece's Pieces," "Sweden Sour," "Evil Dread," "No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition," "Zeek And Ye Shall Find," "The Bold and the Booty-ful," "The Final Wreck-ening," "So, Uh This Is My Team?," "Hurl and Go Seek," "Lies, Cries and One Big Prize," "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2," "Bjorken Telephone," "A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket," "Shawshank Ridonc-tion" "Lord of the Ring Toss," "How Deep is Your Love," and "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars." Tom McGillis wrote "Hide and Be Sneaky" and "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island." Craig Martin wrote "Dude Buggies" and "Last Tango in Buenos Aires." Alex Nussbaum wrote "Dodgebrawl," "Up the Creek," "Who Can You Trust?," "Brunch of Disgustingness," "Search and Do Not Destroy," "Haute Camp-ture," "Are We There Yeti?," "Riot On Set," "Masters of Disasters," "Super Hero-ld," "Get a Clue," "The Aftermath: IV," "Newf Kids on the Rock," "Runaway Model," and "Eat, Puke and Be Wary." Scott Oleszkowicz wrote "Backstabbers Ahoy!." Jennifer Pertsch wrote "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1," "Not So Happy Campers - Part 2," "The Sucky Outdoors," "Basic Straining," "The Very Last Episode, Really!," and "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island." Ian Poque wrote "Ocean's Eight - Or Nine." Alice Prodanou wrote "Monster Cash," "The Aftermath: I," "The Aftermath: III" and "Sky Fall." Meghan Read wrote "Little Bull on the Prairie" and "Ca-Noodling." Alan Resnick wrote "Dial M for Merger" and "Rock n' Rule." Adam Rotstein wrote "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan" and "Can't Help Falling in Louvre." Shelley Scarrow wrote "Phobia Factor," "Paintball Deer Hunter," "Wawanakwa Gone Wild!," "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon," "The Sand Witch Project," "The Aftermath: II," "Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1," "Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water," "I See London...," "Rapa Phooey!," "Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles," "Hawaiian Honeyruin," "My Way or Zimbabwe," "Maori or Less," and "El Bunny Supremo." John Slama wrote "One Million Bucks, B.C.." Miles Smith wrote "I Love You, I Love You Knots," "This Is The Pits!," "Scarlett Fever," "Hello and Dubai", "New Beijinging," "I Love Ridonc & Roll," "Down and Outback," "Got Venom," and "Darjeel With It." Erika Strobel wrote "X-Treme Torture," "No Pain, No Game," "That's Off the Chain!," "Hook, Line, and Screamer," "Camp Castaways," and "I Triple Dog Dare You!." Jeremy Winkels wrote "Grand Chef Auto." Brendon Yorke wrote "The Chefshank Redemption," "Mutiny on the Soundstage," "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special," and "Jamaica Me Sweat." Song writersEdit Brian Pickett, James Chapple, and Dave Kelly wrote all of the Total Drama World Tour songs. DirectorsEdit Todd Kauffman was one of the directors of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and had a role in the making of Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Mark Thornton was one of the directors of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and had a role in the making of Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Jennifer Pertsch is one of the creators of the show and one of the directors of Total Drama World Tour. Tom McGillis is one of the creators of the show and one of the directors of Total Drama World Tour. Keith Oliver is one of the directors of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Prior to taking on the director's role, he was the Animation Director for the series. Chad Hicks is one of the directors of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Prior to becoming a director, he was one of the Storyboard Artists on the show. Voice actors Edit For more information about this section, visit: List of international versions of Total Drama Voice actor Contestant Emilie-Claire Barlow Courtney (Since The Big Sleep)/Ellody/Laurie Clé Bennett DJ/DJ's mother/Beardo/Leonard/Chef Hatchet Zachary Bennett Shawn Carleigh Beverly Dakota Ashley Botting Jen Nicki Burke Stephanie/Tammy Julia Chantrey Eva Carla Collins Blaineley Jon Cor Brick Neil Crone Dwayne Katie Crown Izzy Katie Bergin Jasmine Stacey DePass Emma/Crimson Carlos Díaz Lorenzo/Rock Cory Doran Mike and his alternate personalities Bruce Dow Max Kevin Duhaney Cameron/Cameron's mother Novie Edwards Leshawna/Leshaniqua Laurie Elliott Jo Jacob Ewaniuk Junior Megan Fahlenbock Gwen Kristin Fairlie Bridgette/Carrie Kristi Friday Scarlett Darren Frost Chet Brian Froud Harold/Sam/The Killer (Total Drama All-Stars) Sarah Gadon Beth/Ginger/Female Tourist Jeff Geddis Devin/Tom Marco Grazzini Alejandro (Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour) Katie Griffin Mary/Miles Carter Hayden Noah/Spud/Ennui Dwayne Hill Josh Alex House Alejandro (Total Drama All-Stars)/José David Hubband Gerry Christopher Jacot Topher Athena Karkanis Anne Maria Julie Lemieux Heather's Mother/Kelly/Josee Lauren Lipson Sadie/Owen's Mother Barbara Mamabolo Zoey Bryn McAuley Amy/Samey/Taylor Terry McGurrin Don Scott McCord Owen/Trent/The Killer (Total Drama Island)/Male Tourist/Brody/Jacques Sarah Podemski Sky Caitlynne Medrek Dawn Stephanie Anne Mills Lindsay/Katie/Kitty Joseph Motiki Ryan Sunday Muse Ella Drew Nelson Duncan Daniel DeSanto Dave Annick Obonsawin Sierra Peter Oldring Cody/Ezekiel/Tyler/Intern Keith Oliver Alejandro (Hawaiian Punch post-credit scene) Ashley Peters Staci Dan Petronijevic Geoff/Brady Christian Potenza Chris/Jerd Adam Reid Justin/Gordon Ian Ronningen Rodney Evany Rosen MacArthur Tyrone Savage Lightning Lyon Smith Jay/Mickey Nicole Stamp Sanders Adrian Truss Pete James Wallis Scott Rachel Wilson Heather Rochelle Wilson Courtney (Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 & Not So Happy Campers - Part 2)/Sugar TriviaEdit Laurie Elliott, Terry McGurrin and Keith Oliver are the only staff members to voice a contestant on the show; Elliott voiced Jo, Oliver voiced Alejandro in the Drama Machine for the post-credits scene at the end of Hawaiian Punch, and McGurrin voices Don, the host of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Alejandro and Courtney are the only characters to have two or more different voice actors. Marco Grazzini, Keith Oliver, and Alex House for Alejandro. Grazzini was the original voice actor, while Oliver voiced Alejandro in the Total Drama World Tour season finale when he was placed inside the Drama Machine. House became Alejandro's new voice actor in Total Drama All-Stars. Courtney was originally voiced by Rochelle Wilson in the first two episodes of Total Drama Island before being replaced by Emilie-Claire Barlow. Christian Potenza and Clé Bennett are the only two voice actors to have had a main role in every season of Total Drama from Total Drama Island to Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Clé Bennett, however, is the only one to have had a role in every season of the original series, as well as the spin-off series, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Alex Ganetakos is the only writer to have written at least one episode in every season of Total Drama so far, including the spin-off series. As of the episode Lord of the Ring Toss in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Terry McGurrin surpassed Alex Ganetakos for the record of highest amount of episodes written in the franchise, which currently stands at nineteen. Total Drama Action currently has the most writers of any season so far, with fourteen. However, if Total Drama World Tour's three song writers are taken into account, then Total Drama World Tour has the most writers, with sixteen. In contrast, Total Drama All-Stars currently has the fewest writers, with four. The number of writers per season is as follows: Total Drama Action: Fourteen. Total Drama World Tour: Thirteen (plus three song writers). Total Drama Island: Eight. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race: Eight. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island: Six. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island: Five. Total Drama All-Stars: Four.